


Sunday Night Bath

by KODA_BEAR



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bath Time, Broken Bones, Dog Hybrid Hueningkai, Fluff, M/M, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/pseuds/KODA_BEAR
Summary: Soobin needs to give Huening Kai a bath but the hybrid doesn’t like them. It ends with an almost trip to the emergency center.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Sunday Night Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 20 years old and I’ve never broken a bone so I don’t know how bad that feels 😳
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy 💕

There were many things that hueningkai didn’t like. In that list you could find thunderstorms, very hot summer days, the neighbor’s cat, the nasty medicine beomgyu gave him when he got sick, and bath nights.

Now, soobin kept his hybrid well groomed and clean but there was only so much a hair brush and wet wipes could do so at the end of each week soobin dreaded the laborious task of giving hueningkai a bath.

Hueningkai never seemed to expect them even though soobin always gave him his Sunday bath on schedule.

As soobin finished washing the last of their dinner plates he realized he hated bath nights as much as his hybrid. Hueningkai got so difficult when it came down to the task. It drained soobin of his strength and patience by the end of it.

Soobin dried his hands on the dish towel that was slung over his shoulder, he might as well just grab this bull by the horns and have it over with. He couldn’t hide in the kitchen all night anyways.

He exited the kitchen and entered the living room where he suspected the hybrid to be and sure enough hueningkai was laying down on the couch watching cartoons on the tv. He appeared so calm and tranquil and soobin fought himself on bathing him tonight. Why do something they both didn’t enjoy right?

No, he couldn’t neglect it. It would make him a bad owner. He needed to take care of him properly even if it meant dreaded bath nights.

“Alright buddy it’s bath time.” He said. He tried to sound happy about it hoping that maybe just maybe the other would accept the idea by the tone of his voice but that wasn’t the case. Instead hueningkai threw himself off the couch and made a run for it.

Soobin sighed. Of course he ran and hid. He always did. Why hadn’t soobin learned to approach him better yet?

Going based off the direction hueningkai bolted to soobin made his way into his own bedroom.

“NingNing, come on out.” He called out gently.

He started his search by getting on all fours and checking under his bed.

Nope, not under the bed.

“I’ll buy you ice cream if you come out.” He said louder, trying to tempt the pup out.

“I’ll even get you an extra scoop if you behave.” He added.

He was answered with silence and no appearance.

He turned his attention to the curtains to see if a pair of cute feet peeked out but to soobin’s dismay there was nothing.

He redirected his search to hueningkai’s room. Perhaps he miscalculated his location. However, once he searched around in there he came out empty handed and confused.

He entered his room with furrowed eyebrows.

“NingNing please come out buddy.”

Then he heard it. A slight shift but it was enough to make a noise come from his closet. He smiled to himself.

He approached the closet door and turned the knob. Thank god it was unlocked! Oh how stressful it would have been if he turned the knob only to find it locked.

Pulling the door open he was met with a yelp of surprise from hueningkai and the hybrid used his hands to cover his eyes in an endearing manner.

“Hueningkai I can still see you sweetheart.” Soobin said with a chuckle.

“Its time for a bath let’s go.”

The pup boy pouted and shook his head. “I don’t want it!”

“I know I know but it’s necessary. We can cuddle afterwards.” Soobin offered. He watched the hybrid carefully.

He huffed, but then he spoke softly.

“Do I still get ice cream?”

Soobin laughed loudly. “You heard that huh? Yes we can go right after.”

Hueningkai stood from his spot and left the closet. He let soobin take lead and as they walked to the bathroom soobin thought about it and concluded it had been too easy. The hiding and bargaining usually went on for an hour but tonight it had taken a mere 20 seconds before hueningkai cracked and gave in.

Then it hit soobin. The other must have something planned.

Soobin actually saw it coming so when he felt hands driven with force push forward on his back he stopped in his tracks and stood his ground.

Soobin put two and two together and saw that hueningkai’s intention had been to push him into the bathroom and undoubtedly lock him in there from the outside.

“Hueningkai stop!” He commanded.

Soobin felt him stop but he widened his eyes In realization and he quickly turned around just in time to catch the running hybrid.

He wrapped his arms around the skinnier boy and hoisted him off the ground. It was no easy task to have a kicking hybrid in his arms but he could manage. For now.

He entered the bathroom fully and put the fussing boy down before turning to the door and pushing it closed. He needed to direct partial attention back to hueningkai as he tried to escape, using one hand to hold the other in place while using his free hand to reach into his pocket and take out a key to lock the door before slipping the key back inside his pocket.

Locked doors on bath night were as natural as cold lemonade on a hot day. Soobin learned after the first incident where hueningkai escaped from the tub and he spent 10 minutes chasing a naked and wet hybrid around the house.

“It’s over. Now please get undressed while I set the water.”

soobin said, hands on his hips as he tried to regain his proper breathing.

Hueningkai crossed his arms. Soobin chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on getting the bath ready.

He turned the water on and let it run until it was in the temperature that hueningkai preferred before putting the plug in place. He opened a bottled and poured a generous amount into the rising water.

Soon enough bubbles began to foam to life. Once he deemed the tub full enough he turned the water off.

Turning to look back the fully clothed hybrid had not been what he wanted to see. He inhaled and exhaled mentally preparing himself before going over to the younger.

“No more games Hueningkai.” He said sternly as he undressed the upset hybrid.

You would think the worst was over but no there were no better parts to bath nights. In fact in just a while soobin was about to be splashed and soaked until he was drenched in dirty bath water.

“Go on, get in.”

The hybrid could tell soobin’s patience was starting to wear. He reluctantly stepped in and sat in the water but as he sat there he remembered that yes, he did indeed hate these.

Soobin was about to pour a cup of water over his head but the hybrid knocked it out of his hands and tried to get up.

“Hueningkai!”

Soobin yelled. He knelt beside the bathtub and the older boy held the hybrid down in place with one hand and used the other to once more scoop up water and this time he succeeded in pouring it over the pup.

The hybrid whined as a second cup and then a third cup were poured. Soobin opened the shampoo bottle with a popping sound and poured the green liquid into his palm.

“You’re going to smell like watermelon after this!” Soobin cheered.

“I don’t want it.”

“Well it’s better than dirt and sweat.”

As soobin massaged the shampoo into hueningkai’s fluffy hair and his scalp he made sure to get the back of his dog ears.

He rinsed the shampoo off and began on scrubbing his body and tail when the hybrid started up again. It began with a low growl. Not directed toward soobin but rather the water.

Soobin had asked him why he hated bath time so much but hueningkai never told. Soobin had rescued the hybrid from a shelter so he could only know so much about his past.

The growling became louder and hueningkai made an attempt to get out.

Soobin realized one hand wouldn’t be enough to control him so he stuck his other hand in.

Soobin tried to position himself better because trying to calm huenungkai while he was on his knees proved rather difficult but has he stepped up he slipped on the puddles of water that had been created on the floor and he came toppling forward.

As he fell forward into the tub he used both his hands to try and catch himself. Somehow one hand landed on hueningkai’s leg and he felt the bone snap underneath his pressure and weight.

The boy let out an ear splitting scream of agony.

“Fuck!” Soobin pushed himself off with the fear he felt evident on his face.

The hybrid began to wail with any attempt to escape coming to a complete stop. The hot searing pain in his leg kept getting worse with each passing second.

Soobin reached for the towel on the toilet seat and wrapped it around the hybrid quickly pulling him out of the water.

He set the both of them down to inspect the damage and all the alarms rang in his head when he saw the broken bone underneath the skin. It hadn’t managed to pierce through but it looked extremely painful.

Soobin couldn’t let himself panic. Even though he felt every inch of him wanting to do so. He took a deep breath and turned to to face a sobbing hueningkai.

“Don’t be scared, I’m going to to take you to the hospital okay? I need to make a phone call first stay here.”

The hybrid nodded through his sobs.

Soobin’s shaking hands made it much more stressful as he stuck the key through the lock.

He raced to his nightstand where he had set his phone down and quickly clicked on the contact before he held the phone to his ear.

When the other side picked up he almost broke down. “Beomgyu! Hueningkai had an accident do I take him with you or a non hybrid hospital?”

On the other side the person could hear the quaking of his voice and instructed soobin in bringing the hybrid to his house instead once soobin told him it was a broken bone.

Soobin ended the call and raced back to hueningkai. The hybrid had stopped crying but he writhed around in pain and whined.

Soobin carefully picked him up and took him out to the bedroom, gently setting him down on the bed before leaving once more and coming back with dry clothes.  
He dressed the hybrid and even though his own clothes were soaked he just slipped his shoes on and grabbed his car keys before exiting his house with hueningkai in his arms. He strapped him in and made sure to secure him and then sped to beomgyu’s house.

He prayed to god a cop wouldn’t see and pull him over. In the frantic rush to leave the house soobin didn’t grab hueningkai’s collar and license. Not only was it required by law but now, if they did get pulled over he had no proof with him that hueningkai belonged to him. If a cop made him stop and then saw them in their state he might get the wrong idea.

Hueningkai’s whimpers had turned into long drawn out moans. Soobin wanted to let his guilt devour him whole but even that needed to wait because right now his main priority was to stop hueningkai’s pain.

“It hurts.”

Soobin swallowed the lump in his throat.

“We’re almost there baby. Hang on just a little while longer.”

Just as he said they arrived shortly after and beomgyu, being the great person that he is, was already waiting there with his front door open.

They got the hybrid inside and set him down on an examination table in beomgyu’s office.

“Hey don’t you worry I’m going to make you all better.” He said to the hybrid before turning to soobin and putting a comforting hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

Some time passed as beomgyu examined the damage. Soobin in the meantime had been holding hueningkai close as he ran a hand through the pup’s hair and whispered encouraging words to him.

“Alright soobin you can breathe now. It’s not bad it just looks bad but really he just needs a cast and some medication for the pain and he’ll be okay.” Beomgyu smiled as he passed down the information.

“No surgery?” Soobin asked. His voice small.

“No. But may I ask how this happened?”

Beomgyu was a specialist in hybrids. He owned a clinic and it’s where soobin first met him. He liked his service and that’s where he took hueningkai for his check ups. Over time the two had formed a closer bond that went beyond patient and doctor. Often times instead of making appointments and waiting in the clinic beomgyu called them up to his personal office at home.

“That’s a story for another time...”

Beomgyu looked at him with a warm smile and nodded understandably.

“Hueningkai I’m going to give you a vaccine for the pain. Be a good boy for me sweetheart and I’ll give you a present.”

The hybrid watched with wary eyes as beomgyu opened a drawer and took out a needle. He went over to a cupboard and he pulled out a tiny glass bottle with the medicine.

Hueningkai could handle vaccines so he shouldn’t have been worried but with all that happened his nerves were unstable.

“Just look at me.”

Hueningkai’s scared eyes stared onto soobin’s reassuring ones.

“There! What a good job you did!” Beomgyu praised as he ruffled the damp hair.

“As promised here’s a reward.” Beomgyu handed the hybrid a stuffed monkey and the hybrid took it with an excited grin.

“All done. Now, you need to make sure to keep his leg rested okay? No pressure what’s so ever. Come back to me in a month and we’ll see how the healing process is coming along. Any questions just give me a call or drop by.”

Soobin nodded taking in the instructions. He owed beomgyu. Yes, it was his job to do this but soobin knew that tonight he didn’t do this because it was what he studied in college. He knew he did it as a personal favor because he cared about them deeply. Beomgyu knew if he’d told soobin to go to a hospital instead then the older might’ve broken down after feeling alone in the hospital.

“Thank you gyu!” Hueningkai said as he reached in for a hug and added a wet kiss on the cheek.

Beomgyu grinned at the adorable hybrid.

“You’re welcome baby boy.”

“Oh and one more thing! The cast can’t get wet so that means no baths for a short while.”

Needless to say, the both of them didn’t want anything to do with baths for the time being.

The drive home was silent and soobin took the time to apologize.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” Hueningkai who had been distracted with his new plush caught on with the guilt coming off in waves from soobin.

“It’s okay! I’m not mad!” 

“I didn’t mean to. I hope you don’t think I did it intentionally while I was trying to get you to take your bath. You already hate bath nights as it is but please don’t think that was part of them.”

“I know. It’s because you’re clumsy.”

Hueningkai laughed loudly and soobin was taken aback on how unbothered he was by this.

“Aish you little brat! I was worried to death about you and here you are cracking jokes.”

Hueningkai giggled but soobin was more than happy to hear it.

Soobin let hueningkai sleep with him and the hybrid had been thrilled. Although it’s not it was a rare treat. In fact hueningkai snuck into his bed on most nights. Not all but most. They only difference about tonight was that he was actually being given permission beforehand.

The two lay in soobin’s bed facing each other, exhausted from the long night.

Hueningkai’s eyes began to close first. Soobin watched as his eyes closed fully and his breathing became slower. Soobin smiled softly and leaned in, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

It was gentle but it woke the boy up, he kept his eyes closed but a smile appeared on his lips.

“I love you hyung.”

“I love you too ningning. Sleep well.”

Soobin reached over and turned off the lamp letting the room be enveloped in darkness that would very soon welcome the sunshine of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I always think twice about posting but seeing I’ve received kudos and comments in past stories brings me joy and encouragement. If you guys liked it I would appreciate some feedback ~
> 
> btw an ongoing series is posted on my Wattpad @ StarryFelix00


End file.
